Will there be love?
by Cookie Countess
Summary: Tsuna, a half human and a half medusa decided to move away from the human civilization after being despised by everyone for years. Giotto, on the other hand, a human who unfortunately got lost in the woods because of an incident meets Tsuna. Full summary inside! G27. AU!
1. Prologue

Full summary: Tsuna, a half human and a half medusa decided to move away from the human civilization after being despised by everyone for years. Growing up as a descendant of a medusa away from human civilization, he never really understood human interaction nor their intentions. Giotto, on the other hand, a human who unfortunately got lost in the woods because of an incident meets Tsuna.

AU! Supernatural, Romance, with a bit of triggering content in the future chapters.

Main pairing: G27

Mentions of R27, 8059, and more.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Sighs. What am I doing with my life. School started and I'm here, writing all the plot bunnies in my head. Hello again. This will be my 2nd G27 fic and I'm quite proud of it! The whole thing actually happened in a roleplay between me and a friend in skype. The medusa part was taken from Imaginary Forest (KagePro) since the roleplay plot was **half** of the song and my hands slipped then decided to write it. The future chapters will be originally taken from the roleplay itself, which were thought by us.

Beta'd by **khrG27lover** and **CanYouHearTheVoices**. Thank you very much~

* * *

'Monster! Get away from us!'

'Look, it's that kid again! Let's go before it does something bad.'

'Don't look at him.'

'Monster! Everyone, throw rocks at him!'

Everyone hated Tsunayoshi Sawada. He never knew his parents, who had been dead for as long as he could remember. The neighborhood kids always threw rocks at him, and everyone at school avoided him. Even after being despised by everyone for years, he could never get used to it.

With no choices left, Tsuna decided to move away from the human civilization, hiding himself away in the forest, all alone. He managed to somehow build a small house made of logs and rocks that he found in the forest, tears spilling down his cheeks as he did. It ended up being a single room, that is neatly sorted making itself appear like its actually many rooms. A living room, dining room and bedroom; complete with chairs, bookshelves built in the walls and a bed. The shelves are filled with books he brought with him from the city, and anything else he might need, like kitchen utensils. Everything else is made of wood.

All he wanted was the one thing he felt was missing, love.

All he wanted was someone to come and accept him for he was.

But sadly, that wish never came true because, he was, after all, a medusa.

* * *

**- Forest -**

It had been years since Tsuna moved from his hometown to the forest. No one dared to drop by since it was so far from the city and everyone knew it would be dangerous to go. A sad smile constantly lingered on his features, despite the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. It was almost like a daily routine, crying to himself in the corner. Even thoughts of trying to harm himself appear amidst his wondering; why he was born as a Medusa and not a normal human being.

He knew that moping was pointless but he couldn't help it. 'M-Mom was right. No one.. n-no one will accept me.' His thoughts were always the same. Tears dripped down his cheeks for what seemed like the millionth time, as he curled himself into a ball on his bed.

Maybe.. just maybe.. someone will come and accept him for who he was. Hope was slim though, and Tsuna was beginning to think that no one ever would.

* * *

**- Somewhere in Japan -**

"Ah! What a drag! I don't want to go!" A tall, blond man pouted as he was being pushed out of the door. It had been weeks since he last went out of his office. He knew that fresh air was nice every once in a while, but it didn't seem as appealing when he was being forced to meet someone against his will.

"Giotto, there's a meeting at 5pm and everyone's waiting for you. You better go or else I'll reduce your sweets." A red head reprimanded, a scowl forming on his features as he pushed his best friend out. The blond wasn't showing any sign of giving up though. With no choice left, the red heads hand's went to the others side and started tickling.

In an instant, Giotto began his laughing fit and successfully made it out, with G pushing him gently. Aw man, he lost to his best friend once again. "T-that's not fair!" The blond exclaimed, still laughing even though the tickling stopped.

"Just go already. The car's ready and I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to.. look for my brother." With that said, the red head closed the door and walked away, grumbling a few incoherent words, which made Giotto raise a brow. Did his brother get into trouble again? That was most likely the answer.

Shrugging his shoulders, the blond continued on his way to the meeting. He was incredibly reluctant, but he was even more worried about having his sweets cut off.

* * *

**- After the meeting; 10pm -**

"Hm. Maybe I should eat out. I'm so hungry." Giotto muttered to himself, stretching and yawning at the same time. The meeting ended well, but it didn't go as good as he planned. The blond took his coat off and placed it beside him, neatly folded. His eyelids were starting to drop and he was sure he'd fall asleep. He was startled when the car suddenly stopped though, before continuing once again, but not with it's max velocity.

"W-what's going on?" Rubbing his eyes roughly, Giotto blinked and stared at his driver, who was in a sort of panic.

"I-I'm sorry boss but I think someone's following us." And right on cue, a gunshot was heard, making the driver panic even more. He swerved back and forth, taking seemingly random turns to who knows where until he completely lost control of the car. The pursuers were still firing, but Giotto was actually more scared because it seemed like the driver had gone insane.

After what seemed like a few hours of wandering aimlessly in an attempt to escape, the car crashed against a tree, the pursuers nowhere to be found. Giotto stepped out of the car, realizing he was in a forest.

Pissed, tired, and annoyed. Giotto trekked off through the trees. It was dark, but the moonlight itself was enough to making the whole forest glow eerily. He could hear animals behind bushes, which made him walk even faster. The driver, apologizing profusely, was ordered to call for help. Unfortunately, there was no signal so they decided to split up and try to find an exit, then call for help.

Hours passed and Giotto was still searching for the exit but no luck. It almost seemed like the path he was walking on was endless, taking him nowhere. He was starting to feel dizzy and hungry since he hadn't eaten at all. "Ricardo!" He shouted, his voice echoing in the forest. "Ricardo, are you there?" But no response. 'Maybe he found the exit and is now calling for help? If so, then good, I'll be out of this place soon enough.'

That was until he saw a small house surrounded by trees. There were vines on the window, and even though it was small, it looked really neat outside. 'Wait, this can't be the seven dwarf's house, right?' he wondered. Laughing to himself, he shrugged the thought off. That was a fairy tale, no way that would happen.

Cautiously, he approached the door and contemplated whether to knock or not, before he raises his a hand and knocks on the door. It was silent inside, but the knock resounded through the whole forest, making him stiffen for a moment.

Tsuna closed his eyelids. Tomorrow would be another day, with him just crying in the corner then going out to grab something in the forest to survive for the day. He curled in on himself even more, if that was possible and sniffled. He pondered for a bit, when will he be with his parents? 'What was the place called again? Heaven...? Yeah, sounds about right.' he concluded. He was tired of living by himself and even more tired of being unwanted and unloved.

He pulled the covers even more when he heard a knock. Tsuna stayed still for a moment. 'A-an animal? But if that was an animal, it wouldn't bother knocking and just break the door down.' Tsuna stood up and cautiously went to the door. He touched the door and pressed his ear against it.

Giotto, on the other hand, stood in his place. His intuition was telling him that someone was inside and he was desperate to somehow.. get in and take a rest. He gave another knock, louder than the first one.

Once Giotto knocked once again, Tsuna shrieked and walked backwards. To his luck, his foot caught on a small chair, making him shriek for the second time. Oh gods, he did it this time. He attracted the stranger's attention, or whatever it was outside. Panic filled the brunet and he tried to back-peddle as far from the door as he could. W-what could he do now?

Hearing a crash and shrieks from the inside, Giotto raised an eyebrow and sweat-dropped. What was happening inside? With no choice left, the blond made up his mind and began, "I'm coming in." he called, then pushed the door open.

"D-don't!" but it was too late. The stranger had opened the door.

* * *

Hope you like it~


	2. Fated meeting

Full summary: Tsuna, a half human and a half medusa decided to move away from the human civilization after being despised by everyone for years. Growing up as a descendant of a medusa away from human civilization, he never really understood human interaction nor their intentions. Giotto, on the other hand, a human who unfortunately got lost in the woods because of an incident meets Tsuna.

AU! Supernatural, Romance, with a bit of triggering content in the future chapters.

Main pairing: G27

Mentions of R27, 8059, and more.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

****Ahhh yes. They finally meet. I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the prologue but hey, there's no cliffhanger this time~ Ahaha, anyway, I got a PM from someone.

**"What is a medusa?"**

Well, a medusa is, in Greek mythology, was a monster, a Gorgon, generally described as having the face of a hideous human female with living venomous snakes in place of hair. Gazing directly upon her would turn onlookers to stone.

Although Tsuna is a half human and half medusa so *beep beep* Ahaha, not gonna give any spoilers.

Beta'd by **khrG27lover** and **CanYouHearTheVoices**. Thank you very much~

* * *

Giotto opened the door despite the warning. The voice - though it sounded more like a squeak - seemed.. surprisingly adorable, in his opinion. Once he was inside, his eyes went wide as plates as he stared at the boy cowering in the corner. Was he crying? Closing the door behind himself with a silent click, he slowly approached the brunet.

Tsuna, on the other hand, heard footsteps coming his way and curled himself in a fetal position, covering his eyes. "D-don't come near me." He whispered, just barely loud enough for the blond to hear.

Stopping in his tracks, Giotto raised an eyebrow. "Sorry if I'm trespassing but.. I can't just leave you all alone out here, can I? It isn't safe." He kept his voice calm and gentle, but couldn't help feeling like it was his fault that this boy was cowering in the corner.

Tsuna said nothing, though his trembling ceased for a moment, before he let out a short breath. "I-I'm okay. You can.. leave now." He said calmly; at least, he tried to, but his voice quivered for a bit and he simply curled in on himself even more.

Giotto didn't buy what he said, and instead continued towards the other until he was standing in front of the brunet. Tsuna continued shaking, backing himself away as if he wanted to sink down into the floor. "Are you sure?" Giotto asked, kneeling down to try and get a closer look at the other's face. The brunet kept his hands in the way, so Giotto was left with no choice other than to gently grab the other's wrist to pull his hand away.

In an instant, Tsuna slapped the hand away and tried not to make an eye contact. "Don't! I-if I look you in the eye, you'll t-turn into a stone!" he shrieked, before realizing what he said. 'O-oh cripes, that wasn't supposed to be blurted out.' He could already see what would happen next. The other would stare at him in shock, seeing what a freak he was, before running away. It had happened with everyone he met before, so now he was just left to wait until the other runs out of the door.

Instead, Tsuna got something else.

The blond was surprised, but offered a small smile as soon as the other showed no sign of restriction. "I've been afraid too..." he admitted, "Afraid that I'd turn to stone... But don't you think the world be a lot better.. without that fear?" Giotto wasn't sure if the brunet was lying or not, but judging by his actions right now, he was telling the truth and his intuition agreed.

With his slim hands, Giotto slowly pulled Tsuna's hands away from his face. Tsuna was reluctant at first, but slowly calmed down. Tears dripped down his face as he gave in, letting his face be revealed. In an instant though, he was embraced in a warm hug, something he hadn't experience in a long, long time. His eyes shot wide open and he immediately tried pushing the blond away, but he was showing no signs of letting go.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Giotto murmured, lightly patting the brunet's back before he let go and moved onto wiping the trail of tears that seemed to dripped down endlessly from the boy's eyes. They could only hear Tsuna's hiccups and sniffles, but neither could tell if they was tears of joy or sorrow.

"Y-you aren't afraid of me?" Tsuna stammered questioningly, his eyes glued on the ground. It was strange; everyone was afraid of him, of even coming near him. Nobody ever touched him, or even talked to him, so why..? Why wasn't this man running away like the others did?

Giotto seemed to laugh for a bit, one hand carefully reaching to hold the other's chin before tilting his head so they could face each other. He took in the other's figure, and tried to keep his jaw from dropping. He was.. the most adorable person he had ever seen. The boy's eyes were adorably large and a soft brown, albeit slightly bloodshot, and a little bit of baby fat around his face betrayed just how young he was. His lips were a rosy pink and appeared to be soft. His cheeks were bright red from crying too much and his nose was reddish. His hair seemed to defy gravity, just like his own, except that the other's was brown. It looked impossibly soft and fluffy though. He stared at the brunet for what seemed like hours, making Tsuna worried.

Tsuna noticed the blond's pause and couldn't help worrying; he had made eye contact with the blond just now, and was terrified that he was going to turn into stone any moment. Panic filled the brunet as he touched the other's hand, squeezing it. "Y-you're not going to turn into a stone a-are you?" His hands were trembling against the other's and he gave it another squeeze, hoping for a response.

The blond snapped out of his thoughts when his hands were squeezed, bringing him back into reality. "Of course not. I was just mesmerized by your cuteness," he explained, laughing and squeezing the other's hand back playfully.

Tsuna immediately blushed at that, pulling his hand away quickly. He muttered a few words under his breath, pouting and puffing his cheeks out in the process. "W-well.. thanks.. I guess." He turned his head away, pouting once again before something clicked in his mind. "W-wait, you looked into my eyes just now didn't you?!" And he was sure that he had stared right back at the blond as well.

Giotto tilted his head slightly at the question, "I did! And you see, I didn't turn to stone." That came out rather proudly. "Your eyes are truly mesmerizing. That's the only thing I know." And it was true. He would have pinched the boy's cheeks by now, but it didn't seem like a good idea to touch him too much for now; at least for now.

The brunet gasped, wondering how it could be possible. The blond should've turned to stone by now - not that Tsuna wanted him to - but why wasn't he? Pondering to himself, he didn't notice Giotto staring at him, taking in every expression of his.

The blond stared at Tsuna as he thought, curious what he was thinking about. Before he could ask though, they heard a faint voice from outside.

"Boss!"

Sounds like someone needs to go home.

Tsuna stiffened, unconciously scooting closer to the blond. Giotto chuckled internally at the action, before sighing softly and patting Tsuna's head. "Looks like it's time for me to go. I'd really love to stay and talk with you, but I can't. Honestly though, I have a lot of questions, but I guess.. we can talk again when nobody's looking for me." He said, grinning like a child and retracting his hand from Tsuna's head.

A faint smile, although somewhat sad, rested on the brunet's lips before he nodded. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the few minutes they'd spent talking. 'Will he really come back? When will he? Will he ever find his small house again? What will happen nex- Wait, why am I thinking that way?' Tsuna wondered, 'I only met this guy a few minutes ago and now I'm thinking of things like this? No no, wait, Tsuna, get a hold of yourself.'

"My name is Giotto, Giotto Vongola. What about yours?" The blond, noticing how deep in thought the other was, intruded. He gave a smile, hoping to get one in return.

"Tsuna.. Tsunayoshi Sawada." Right on cue, an angelic smile was given and the brunet stood up. Giotto followed, then the brunet shyly extended his arm for the other.

Giotto took it without a second thought and whispered a soft 'cute' before Ricardo's voice resounded once again, earning a low grunt from the blond. "Well, I'll be seeing you soon, Tsunayoshi!" he promised and gave the brunet a hug and a kiss on the forehead before exiting the house, leaving a blushing Tsuna behind.

* * *

Hope you liked it~ Aw man, I feel like the bottom part feels lonely because there's nothing to write here *sobs*


	3. Trust

Full summary: Tsuna, a half human and a half medusa decided to move away from the human civilization after being despised by everyone for years. Growing up as a descendant of a medusa away from human civilization, he never really understood human interaction nor their intentions. Giotto, on the other hand, a human who unfortunately got lost in the woods because of an incident meets Tsuna.

AU! Supernatural, Romance, with a bit of triggering content in the future chapters.

Main pairing: G27

Mentions of R27, 8059, and more.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

SIGHS. I'm terribly sorry for the fast plot- I'm trying my best to slow it down but orz; Oh, before ending this short author's note, I just want to kindly ask those who read this fanfic to leave me a review. I get really motivated when I get reviews and ideas- lots of them to the point that my head'll explode. I like receiving plot ideas as well so just leave them there and I might consider!

The next chapter will be posted two weeks later or might take longer than that because I'm on camping and won't be back for a week. I'll probably be restless after that. Thank you all for looking forward to this fic. I'm just so happy okay QuQ

Beta'd by **khrG27lover** and **CanYouHearTheVoices**. Thank you very much~

* * *

Giotto arrived home safely that night, with G and Ricardo apologizing profusely; Ricardo, for getting lost and ending up driving to the forest, as well as for breaking their car, and G for not coming to the meeting like he was told to, though Giotto shrugged it off and told them it was alright. It was fine as long as everyone was back safe and sound.

The blond sat comfortably in his chair, elbows on his desk as his thoughts turned back to the brunet in the forest, Tsunayoshi. He never actually understood what the kid wanted to tell him. Turning someone into stone? He couldn't be a Gorgon, right? That was the only explanation that could possibly make sense that came to mind though.

Giotto never got a chance to ask Tsuna what he meant by that. Maybe if Ricardo hadn't intruded on their conversation, they would've been able to talk about it. A sigh passed between his lips and he twirled a pen between his fingers, so lost in his own world that he didn't hear the door creak slightly as it cracked open.

G opened the door to Giotto's office hesitantly. He had been worried about his best friend ever since they got back from the woods. Worried that something might've happened, he entered and closed the door behind himself. He looked over Giotto for a few moments, concluding that something really must have happened. "Giotto," he breathed as he walked towards the desk.

The blond didn't seem to hear, completely immersed in his thoughts. The pen continued to twirl between his fingers and his brows knit together slightly. He was definitely in deep thought, an observation that made G want to slam his fist against the table just to get his attention.

And so he did. Pounding a fist against the table, G snapped out in irritation. "Giotto! What the hell is wrong with you?" Of course, it would only be natural for him to be this worried for his best friend.

The pen flew out of the blond's hand, and Giotto finally snapped out of his thoughts. He seemed a bit lost for a few moments, but quickly smiled when he saw his best friend. "Ah. G, sorry I was spacing out."

"Are you okay? You've been silent ever since we came back from the forest!" There was a hint of worry, but also a bit of anger in G's voice. His scowl was back on his features and he leaned close until his face was no more than a few inches away from the blond. "Did something happen?"

There was silence before Giotto gave a small chuckle, which quickly spiraled into a laughing fit. After his deep thinking about Tsuna, he couldn't help but think about how cute and adorable the boy was; how he fidgeted and shivered and cried - from joy, of course - which simply made G worry even more. "I'm calling our Doctor tomorrow."

"N-no! Ahaha.. you see, it's just that.. I found someone in the forest." Giotto began after he managed to calm down from his laughing fit, wiping a small tear from his eye before it could fall. G listened intently, not quite sure whether it was worth listening or not, but Giotto was still his best friend. "I asked Ricardo to call for help, and while he was at it I found a small house. I almost thought it was the seven dwarves' house!" He continued, that last comment earning him a smack from the red head along with a sharp 'they don't exist!' although Giotto just laughed it off and continued. "Yeah, I thought wrong. Instead, inside there was a really adorable creature, the most adorable person I've ever seen! Once I saw him, it felt like the butterflies in my stomach exploded!" Even Giotto wasn't sure what exactly he was saying, but it was the truth. The brunet was indeed cute after all.

G, on the other hand, was more than a little skeptical, raising an eyebrow at the explanation. "Why would someone live in a forest, Giotto? It was probably a trap or something." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly and sat back down in a chair beside the desk.

Shaking his head, Giotto smiled a little and replied, "I didn't get the chance to ask him much since our meeting was short, but I'm sure he's not a spy. He looks so defenseless and fragile, it's impossible for him to be one, G." Giotto's said as his smile widened. He stood up and patted his best friend's back, reassuring him. "I'm going to go get some rest now anyway, it's been a long day."

G didn't respond to Giotto's description about the strange person but nodded. "Sure, go ahead. There won't be too much paperwork tomorrow, so you can rest for however long you want." With that the red head patted Giotto's back lightly, and the two said their good nights before each heading to their own bedroom.

**- The next day -**

"Did you sleep well?" G asked, taking a sip from his coffee before glancing at the blond, who was somehow dosing off. He yawned and placed his cup down and took the newspaper.

Giotto nodded and took a bite of his toast. He had some trouble falling asleep yesterday, but all was well. "G, I want to ask you a favor." He began, his tone serious. G cleared his throat softly and listened intently. The blond stood up elegantly, finishing his coffee and the last bite of his toast as he walked to the door.

"What is it?" the red head asked, raising an eyebrow at that. Giotto was starting to make him nervous. All the elegance and shit he was doing definitely meant that Giotto was up to something again!

Taking a deep breath, Giotto opened the door and turned to look at his best friend. "Please do my paperwork for me!" he asked and dashed out, making it seem more like a command as he left a grumbling G behind. The red head had mentioned that there wasn't that much paperwork to do, so Giotto figured that it would be fine. He just wanted to see Tsuna again.

G, meanwhile was left muttering incoherent curses before a thought crossed his mind. "He better not forget that Ugetsu and the others are coming back from Italy," he muttered, but continued to read the newspaper anyway.

**- Forest -**

For once, Tsuna slept peacefully through the night. He didn't have any nightmares, and stayed asleep until morning. He was left thinking about his new 'friend' Giotto. He wasn't completely sure the other considered him a friend, but he didn't even particularly care. The boy was happy and content to be able to talk with someone after such a long time. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder when Giotto would be back. He doubted that Giotto was only pitying him, seeing how the blond wanted to help him.

Closing the book in between his hands, Tsuna let out a silent sigh and closed his eyes. He had been reading the same line for the past five minutes, but none of it stuck in his mind. He had to remind himself that he would need to go out and find something to eat soon, preferrably before he starves. He could faintly remember how his mother would prepare something for him and his father to eat. They would eat happily and...

Tsuna shook his head to clear the old memories away, but he couldn't help it. Every time he thought about food, he couldn't help but also think about his mother. She was an amazing cook, but sadly-

Before his thoughts could go haywire, a knock sounded at the front door, immediately snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. 'W-wha-'

Giotto was aware that the walk to the forest wasn't very easy in the morning. A few kind people would greet him and ask what he was doing in town so early in the morning. He would respond with smiles and short replies before bidding them goodbye and hurrying back to the forest.

There weren't any animals behind the bushes like the previous night, and now that he could be here during the day he realized how much hotter it was than usual. The ground was still somehow muddy, although he didn't care why. Giotto wasn't interested in something like that, when he already had a far more important goal in mind; to find Tsuna's house.

He walked, jogged, and ran, despite how his cape slowed him down, searching until he found the already familiar little house after about an hour. The forest was definitely bigger than he was expecting it to be, but he wasn't complaining - at least, not too much. He quickly launched himself at the door and knocked, not really expecting an answer. "Tsunayoshi, it's me, Giotto! I came here to see you!" he crooned, excited just at the thought of being able to see that cute face again.

Tsuna relaxed at the sound of Giotto's voice and stood up from his position, being careful not to trip over anything like yesterday. He made it to the door successfully, and with trembling hands, turned the knob and was greeted with a smiling Giotto. "H-hello," he greeted softly, opening the door further so that the other could enter.

Giotto happily stepped inside and greeted Tsuna with a good morning. "Did you sleep well yesterday?" he asked as he was directed to one of the tiny seats. Ah, he could never get enough of this.

"Y-yeah, I did." Tsuna stammered, sitting on the seat opposite from Giotto. His kept his gaze directed to the ground, but even then he knew the blond was inspecting him. "A-ah...! Do you w-want something to drink? Tea? I don't r-really have coffee so..." he trailed off, immediately moving to stand up and head to the corner of the room where the stove was, but his hand was grabbed gently and he was pushed down on a chair beside the blond.

"There's no need, but thanks for the offer." Giotto smiled and patted the brunet's head, who blushed and looked away, making him chuckle. "I wanted to talk, you know. I was so tired yesterday, and I was in a bit of panic so I forgot to ask what you were trying to tell me. You can also not tell me if you're comfortable with that," Giotto said, tacking on the last part just in case. After all, he wouldn't want to pry on someone's life if they didn't want to share.

The brunet was hesitant at first. 'Would he hate me if I tell him what I am? I already told him that I turn people into stone if I stare at them but so far, G-Giotto hasn't turned to stone yet and...'

"Y-you see.." Tsuna began slowly, "I-I'm a.. M-Medusa, like from the Greek myth.. B-but I swear, this is my real form and I haven't hurt anyone and.. I'm half human too, so..." he trailed off, his mind reeling as he desperately tried to calm himself down. Explaining what he was was harder than he thought.

"So, basically, you're a half Medusa and half human?" Well, that probably explains why he can't turn people to stone. "I don't think you can turn anyone to stone, Tsunayoshi, since you're part human and part Medusa. You might be able to paralyze people or something along the lines, but have you actually tried looking anyone in the eye and saw what happened?"

Tsuna's eyes widened a bit before he thought back. "B-besides my parents.. y-you're the only one." he admitted, shrinking down at that. The neighborhood kids had always been too scared to make any eye contact with him, so after a while he learned to just keep his head down, constantly staring at the ground.

"I see." Giotto pondered for a moment before asking a few more questions.

They ended up conversing for hours, exchanging questions to learn more about each other. Tsuna told Giotto about his history; how his parents died, how the neighborhood and the people at school treated them, how he somehow managed alone when his parents died. He talked about how he decided to move away from the human civilization, and how Giotto was the first person to talk to him and stay for the longest time. The brunet was so happy that he was shredding tears while saying how thankful he was for the blond to talk to him.

Giotto simply smiled and listened, occasionally making comments about Tsuna's childhood. They both shared parts of their childhood with each other.

It was almost surprising, how after only a day the blond managed to gain the young boy's trust. Giotto wasn't complaining about that though; he was actually thankful that he got to know about Tsuna's childhood and a bit of himself.

"How long have you been living here in the woods? I mean, it's dangerous here you know. How did you manage to survive?" Giotto asked after a while, tapping his finger against the wooden table rhythmically. It actually seemed like a miracle that Tsuna was alive right now, since there were constant rumors of bears roaming around the woods.

"I-I don't really know. But I've never encountered animals here before, except for birds." The boy pondered for a moment, trying to recall if he ever encountered one.

"That's we-"

A sudden growl erupted from the Tsuna's stomach. It had been hours already, but he hadn't noticed that so much time passed by already. A blush colored his cheeks and he covered his stomach in a vain attempt to mute it. Apparently he was really hungry though, and the grumbling could still be heard from behind his hands. He squeaked and fidgeted on his seat, muttering a quiet 'sorry' over and over again.

Giotto, in return, chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't know you haven't eaten anything." The blond stood up, his cape elegantly mirroring his actions. "Would you like to.. come eat with me at home?" The blond offered, earning a soft gasp from the teen.

"H-huh? I-I'm okay! I mean, I can easily find herbs in the w-woods. You don't h-have to worry about me," Tsuna replied frantically, standing up and waving his hands in a frenzy. He wasn't ready to go out too far away from his house.

Giotto stared at the teen for a moment before smiling. "Please? I really want to eat with you." It came out as a whine, but in a childish way, making Tsuna pout and look away. The blond pulled his cape off his shoulders, placing it on Tsuna's gently instead. It was big but good enough to cover the other's small body.

"E-ehh?! B-but I.." Before he could finish his sentence, Tsuna was being pulled out of his house, not being given a chance to refuse.

"Don't worry. If anyone out there is going to hurt you, I'll protect you, I promise." Giotto flashed a bright smile, making every ounce of Tsuna's hesitance fade away.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME THIS DIDN'T GO TO FAST. OR DID IT? [ WEEPING NOISES IN THE DISTANCE ]**


	4. Ability

Full summary: Tsuna, a half human and a half medusa decided to move away from the human civilization after being despised by everyone for years. Growing up as a descendant of a medusa away from human civilization, he never really understood human interaction nor their intentions. Giotto, on the other hand, a human who unfortunately got lost in the woods because of an incident meets Tsuna.

AU! Supernatural, Romance, with a bit of triggering content in the future chapters.

Main pairing: G27

Mentions of R27, 8059, and more.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Hello, hello, how are you guys? I'm sorry I actually have no time to reply to some reviews but I will try my best if time permits! I'm trying my best to slow the pace of the story but I get a bit agitated because of school work and end up writing a chapter full of crap. I did my best though. So, yeah, enjoy I guess.

Beta'd by **khrG27lover** and **CanYouHearTheVoices**. Thank you very much~

* * *

Tsuna followed closely behind Giotto, his cape covering his whole body as he swayed and staggered on the streets. This was the first time in as long as he could remember that he was going out this far from his house. He glanced around cautiously, afraid that someone might recognize him and taunt or throw rocks at him. Luckily though, nobody seemed to recognize him as a monster, and he was able to successfully enter the car with Giotto.

The blond smiled softly as he kept an eye on Tsuna on their way to the car. He couldn't help but consider the cape adorning his adorable body, and Giotto probably would've hugged him to death if they weren't in public. Tsuna's face, however, betrayed how lost the boy felt. He even accidentally bumped into Giotto's back once, when he thought he saw someone following them. The stranger turned the other way though, and Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. Once they successfully entered the car, Giotto instantly asked, "Are you okay, Tsunayoshi? The walk wasn't that far was it? Or are you feeling overheated with my cape on?"

"I-I'm okay. Just.. I-I'm not really used to s-seeing a lot of people." The brunet curled up like a cocoon, wrapping his whole body into the cape, making Giotto chuckle and pat his head.

"Don't worry, nobody'll hurt you or know who you are, I promise you that," Giotto said reassuringly, patting Tsuna's head and making the younger pop his head out of the cape.

The ride took about half an hour. They talked constantly, with Giotto asking Tsuna more about himself, and the boy getting carried away and telling the blond everything he could, although he wasn't exactly sure how old he was and when his birthday was. All he could recall was that it was on a rainy day. The blond hummed softly in though after hearing that, realizing that Tsuna must have lived there for a pretty long time for him to not remember his own age and birthday, although it seemed he easily remembered his parents' names and what they were like.

- Vongola Mansion -

There was no sign of G, or really of anyone in the mansion, except for the maids. 'How weird' thought Giotto as he stepped inside, Tsuna waiting outside by the door. He had never seen a house so big and full of people. It seemed terrifying, and he couldn't even imagine how Giotto could live with so many people. Maybe he was some sort of a heir? Tsuna wasn't sure, although he would wait for a chance to ask if he could gather the courage.

"Come in, Tsunayoshi," Giotto muttered, signaling Tsuna to come in by waving a hand. Tsuna was reluctant at first, but Giotto's small smile made all his negative thoughts disappear in a second.

Stepping in cautiously, Tsuna looked left and right, as if afraid that something might jump out at him. Giotto just laughed though, reassuring him that nobody would jump out or do anything. Once he convinced the younger that all his friends were nice, and wouldn't raise a hand against him, Tsuna gave a sigh of relief.

"I wonder where G went to..." Giotto mused aloud, beckoning the other to sit on the sofa beside him. The brunet didn't need to be told twice, and threw himself on the sofa, tired from their trip. He settled a few inches away from the blond, but Giotto wouldn't have any of that, and quickly took the initiative to scoot beside the brunet and smile. "So, what do you want to ea-"

He was cut off suddenly though when the front door slammed open, revealing three faces that Giotto knew all too well.

"I thought you're supposed to be here in the afternoon? What happened? And where are Daemon and Alaude?" The blond grinned widely as he approached the newcomers. They all smiled back at him, with the exception of a green haired boy, who was muttering curses under his breath.

"Ahaha! Long time no see, Giotto! Looking good as always." Asari commented, shaking his hand before continuing. "Daemon and Alaude are still on their missions. We asked if they wanted us to wait, but they just ignored us and kept going."

"We wanted to surprise you, so we came early!" Knuckles patted his friend on the back then paused for a moment. "Where's G? Haven't heard his voice since we came."

Lampo just shrugged and turned to leave, wanting to get some sleep since the two idiots had to wake him up at three in the damn morning. When Giotto gave him a worried look though, he muttered a quiet 'bed' before continuing on his way, until his sharp green eyes landed on the brunet fidgeting on the sofa.

Tsuna wasn't sure what to do. Visitors had arrived, and he wasn't sure whether to tell Giotto that he wasn't really hungry, or to just go home secretly. It was a slight problem that he didn't know the way back, and he didn't like the idea of asking people for directions, but he felt too anxious in the current situation. As he fidgeted and contemplated on what to do, he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him, but he never lifted his gaze. He felt utterly terrified, like he might burst into tears any second.

"Who's the brat?" Lampo asked, pointing a finger at Tsuna, who immediately tensed even more as every pair of eyes in the room turned to stare at him. It felt like he was being shot by a certain someone in the past. He gulped slightly and tried to look up, meeting Giotto's gaze pleadingly for a brief moment before he continued staring at the ground.

"Eh? Is this your brother? He looks just like you!" Asari exclaimed, practically skipping towards the brunet before stopping in front of him, making Tsuna's breath hitch.

Knuckles and Lampo followed. By now, the brunet was surrounded by complete strangers, and he still had no idea what to do. He stayed still for a moment before Giotto finally spoke up. "Ah, he's not my brother. His name is Tsunayoshi. He's a friend of mine, and I invited him to eat lunch with me."

Tsuna slowly looked up at them and offered a forced smile. Asari and Knuckles returned it heart-warmingly. "My name is Knuckles. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi," the priest greeted, patting the brunet on the shoulder and giving him a thumbs up with his other hand.

"Asari Ugetsu, you can call me by my given name! It's a pleasure to meet you." the swordsman followed afterwards, and instead offered another smile and patted the other's head, muttering a 'how cute' before retracting his hand.

The last one greeted himself afterwards. "Lampo. I hate brats," the green haired boy said lowly before walking away, yawning and scratching his head at the same time.

"Ahaha, don't worry about him, he's just tired!" Asari explained, waving his hand in a frenzy. Giotto sweatdropped slightly at Lampo's introduction, but Knuckles just laughed it off.

Tsuna gathered his courage and stood up slowly, bowing his head and introducing himself. "M-My name is Tsuna.. Tsunayoshi Sawada.. I-I go by Tsuna so...- It's a p-pleasure to meet you all!" He could feel his face changing from pink, to a dark shade of red as he inhaled slowly and played with the hem of his shirt, staring at the ground once again. He was never really that confident, especially with making eye contact, considering his past.

"Ah. Tsunayoshi, stop being so cute!" Giotto exclaimed, which only made Tsuna blush even harder than before. The brunet pouted and muttered a quiet, 'stupid', making Asari, Knuckles, and Giotto chuckle. "I almost forgot, I need to tell Maria to cook something for us," Giotto sighed and walked over to Tsuna. "I'll be back. You can look around if you want. I'll take just a minute."

"I'll go greet the others in the meantime then!" Asari dashed off with Knuckles beside him, the priest proudly boasting about how his nephew got into boxing couple of months ago, with Asari listening and agreeing with the statements about how great his nephew was.

Giotto patted Tsuna on the shoulder gently and gave him a small smile before leaving to the kitchen, leaving Tsuna alone in the living room.

He was incredibly grateful for that, needing some time for himself anyway. Tsuna collapsed on the sofa and buried his face in one of the pillows, murmuring joyful words about meeting new friends, and praising himself for having the courage to introduce himself, even if he wasn't good at making eye contact with them. He was so lost in thought, he barely even noticed when he stood up and started pacing back and forth, a pillow still in his hands. The boy constantly laughed and giggled softly, whispering things like, 'I'm so happy I met them,' and 'I hope this will last forever.'

Suddenly, the thought of him being a Medusa hit him like a brick wall, and he stopped his pacing, staring off into space as his thoughts took a 180 degree turn. What if they ended up hating him once they learned what he is? What if they-

For the second time that day, the door burst open, this time revealing a red-haired stranger with a cigarette between his lips. Tsuna didn't have time to process what was happening, and before he knew it, he was staring directly into the stranger's eyes, with the other man looking right back.

"Who are you?" the man asked, making sure to close the door right behind him. 'Is Giotto back? And how did this kid get in? Did one of the maids let him in? Or is he an intruder?' G's thoughts raced before he finally voiced one. "And why are you carrying that pillow?"

Tsuna backed away, trying to find the right words to say, but he could barely even think let alone defend himself. He released the pillow and fell to the ground, back-pedaling slowly as the redhead followed him.

Being a natural hot-head, the red head was quickly getting irritated by the other's behavior. He ran towards the young boy and grabbed him by the wrist harshly, looking him straight in the eye. "I said, who are you? Are you a spy?!"

The brunet whimpered and turned away to avoid eye contact, struggling to get his hand out of G's grip. Once he was released though, his back hit the coffee table and he whimpered once again. Tears spilled down his cheeks, he was beyond afraid. All he could think of was Giotto; he needed to call for Giotto.

Once the stranger took a step forward though, he knew he was done for. With tears in his eyes, the brunet looked up at the redhead and blinked twice. The stranger stopped dead in his tracks, his lips pursed and unmoving.

G watched as the boy hit his back against the coffee table. The other was crying, but tears had no effect on the red head. Instead he stepped forward, intimidating the other even more until the brunet looked up and blinked. What surprised him most was when the boy blinked again, and his eyes were colored amber, and everything stopped.

Giotto, Asari, and Knuckles rushed back to the living room after hearing the noise. Giotto came from the kitchen, and Asari and Knuckles from one of the doors, but what they saw shocked them. G was standing still, unmoving, and Tsuna was staring back at G before his gaze lowered and the brunet sniffled.

"T-Tsunayoshi.. You.. What happened?" Giotto asked and ran towards the two in the middle of the room. He tried shaking his friend, but he was hard as rock. Asari and Knuckles noticed the troubled and worried face their friend was making and patted G on the back, but he was completely hard, like a stone.

Tsuna stared at Giotto but said nothing for a few moments, until a broken whimper came out. "I-I can explain."

* * *

Also, I would like to thank my Skye for trying to beta'd this [muffled laughter in the distance]


	5. Apologies

Full summary: Tsuna, a half human and a half medusa decided to move away from the human civilization after being despised by everyone for years. Growing up as a descendant of a medusa away from human civilization, he never really understood human interaction nor their intentions. Giotto, on the other hand, a human who unfortunately got lost in the woods because of an incident meets Tsuna.

AU! Supernatural, Romance, with a bit of triggering content in the future chapters.

Main pairing: G27

Mentions of R27, 8059, and more.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**.

Wow, this chapter is really short. I apologies, college has been taking up most of my time and I get sudden writer's block when I start writing ç A ç. I hope you're all doing well ~ Enjoy.

Beta'd by **KHRG27lover.**

* * *

Seconds passed and Giotto's starting to feel frightened about the situation. G wasn't moving; his body was rock hard. Tsuna, on the other hand, is crying as he cowers in a corner. Asari and Knuckles are looking worried as they observe G, thinking of all the possibilities tha could happen as they try not to touch him too much.

'I can explain.' Was what Tsuna said but Giotto thinks he's not capable of explaining things right now but... "Tsuna, what exactly happened here? why is G no..."

"I-I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to... I-I was just..." Tsuna barely got the words out as he tried to explain himself although he knew that Giotto would hate him for this.

The room is filled with an awkward silence, which lasted for five or more minutes until G tilted his head back and blinked, then looked around his surroundings. His line of sight catching Giotto, Asari and Knuckles. The red head blinked once again, parting his lips as he let out a long sigh. "Fuck, I just had this dream where this kid had some kind of powers."

The brunet stopped his crying at that. Giotto and the others said nothing, instead just raised a questioning eyebrow at that. "I don't think that was a dream at all." The blond then sighs in relief, flopping down at the couch as he stares at G, who looks perfectly normal after that incident, though Tsuna wasn't in good condition.

**- Living room (with Giotto, Asari, Knuckle, G and Tsuna) -**

Giotto had managed to make Tsuna stop crying, while Asari and Knuckle prevented G from blowing shit up because hell, that wasn't a dream after all. Both G and Tsuna are now sitting on the sofa, the brunet on the right and the red head on the left. G was grumbling loudly while on the other hand, Tsuna was quiet, though it was visible that he was trembling too much, almost like he's inside a very cold place.

"So..." Asari started, wanting to break the ice. "What happened to G back then?" He wanted to ask why Tsuna was crying but decided to leave that topic for now.

Knuckle nods at Asari's question, his arms across his chest as he eyed the two sitting on the couch. He thought there was something off about the brunet, but just like Asari, he didn't pry on that topic.

The blond thought for a second, will he tell what Tsuna is? The fact that G didn't turn into stone, is actually proof if none of them believe him, but that won't likely happen. Clearing his throat, Giotto runs his hand through his blond locks as he finally came to a conclusion. "Tsuna... is it alright if I... tell them about you?" Of course, asking for his permission first is the right way to go.

Tsuna's breath hitched before he sighed. This will be over soon right? Just like everyone, after knowing what he was, they'll abandon him, like an item that's been used and ruined. Fingers now lace around the knot of his hoodie, he brings his arms close to his chest and his eyes down onto the white pavement. His feet shuffling together as he tried to stay still. "...A-alright."

Giotto gave him a small smile then continues his speech, which lasted for hours; with the blond trying so hard to explain Tsuna's current situation, how they first met and how his childhood was. He knew he was talking too much now but he wants his friends to understand Tsuna, the same way that he does, that way Tsuna will have more friends... or so he thinks.

G, Asari and Knuckle listens intently. G couldn't help but think, that everything that their being told is all fucking insane. "This has to be a joke, Giotto. If this boy's a medusa then I would have turned into a stone!" He interrupted, scowling as he stares at Tsuna, who said nothing. This weak, fragile and docile little boy as a medusa? Hah. Like fucking hell he'll believe that.

Asari and Knuckle, on the other hand, looked at each other and thought for a moment. "You know, it can be possible. Tsuna being a medusa and he's half-human so I think his powers are not completely developed." Asari scratched his head, a sheepish smile lingering on his features.

Lips parted to unleash a soft sigh, and finally G's shoulders dropped. His gaze drifted upwards, towards the ceiling of the mansion. He shifted, arms coming to settle across his chest. Silence weighed down the room, only to be broken by a question after a lengthy pause. "If that's the case, then why is he here? What is he doing here? Don't tell me you plan to adopt him, Giotto?" A vague inquiry. Not a surprise, considering vagueness was a tendency he was prone to these days.

Giotto spit-taked at that. He never really planned on doing anything like that, at all, but thanks to G, he got an idea. "Who knows." A chuckle and goes to sit down beside the brunet, who has been silent the whole time. He wasn't moving or anything but it was visible that he was trembling. The blond placed a hand on his head, startling him but said nothing. "It's okay now."

Knuckle and Asari smiles at Tsuna, both start patting his head once Giotto's has been retracted, which earned a pout from Giotto. Both men encouraged the brunet to never give up and that he's always welcome in the mansion. They were happy to met and become friends with him. G wasn't that pleased though, but at least he finally accepted the situation.

"What are you going to say once Alaude and Daemon see's the kid?" G rolled his eyes and stood up "I still can't believe a child out powered me like that."

"We'll see. It's not like they'll come back too soon anyway." Giotto chuckled at that then pushed everyone to the kitchen as he had grown hungrier from explaining too much.

**- Meanwhile; Tsuna's house -**

A tall, slender man stood in the middle of Tsuna's house. He was not pleased. His slender hand touches the rim of his hat and lowers it down to cover his expressio. Annoying. Where's Tsuna. Why was he not inside his house? Why does his house smell like someone else had been here. Unforgivable.

"Dame-Tsuna..."

* * *

FINALLY. More characters ahaha.


End file.
